When Duty Calls
by RangerNinja
Summary: Takes place several years after AND ABOUT TIME TOO... Life has been good for the Treatys. However, trouble arises on a diplomatic trip to Skandia. And, have Will and Alyss been keeping a long harbored secret from their children? Formerly known as NerdyAndIKnowIt.
1. When Duty is Interuppted

**I'm back!**

**This chapter is long because it has a lot of explaining to do.  
**

**I don't own RA.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

"Dad!"

Will could hear the shout of anger from out in the forest. Apparently, the deer he had tracked did, too. It darted away so  
fast, even Will couldn't hit him.

Aggravated, he headed back to the cabin empty-handed.

"Evan! Get out here now!"

A lot had changed since Will and Alyss's marriage. Evanlyn Pauline had been born on a cool summer night, much like the one the couple had been wed in. Three years later, with Halt and Crowley both retiring, Gilan had been elected the new commander. Now that the Special Task Force needed another experienced Ranger holding it safe, Will had been relocated to Castle Araluen where he, Horace, and Gilan were all active members of the force. Halt and Crowley had sleeping quarters in the castle, so they would step in and guard the castle in case of a mission. At that point, Evanlyn, or Evan for short, had just turned four and Daniel Halt was due to Will and Alyss in a couple of months.

Now, Evanlyn was fourteen and Daniel, ten. Evan was the image of her father, although in girl form. She had brown hair with the occasional small streak of blonde, her eyes were brown, and she had his short, lanky figure. She did have, however, her mother's winning smile and manners, but she had a sense of 'Will Charm' in her. She despised the thought of being a Courier, but her father had Alyss begin Evan's training in diplomat from an early age. Alyss could tell she hated it and waited patiently for Will to notice. Daniel, however, was the opposite. Everything about him was Alyss, blonde hair, gray eyes. The only difference is that he had inherited Will's cheeky grin. He wanted to be a Courier, but Will had already been talking to him and training him to be a Ranger.

Horace and Cassandra, as Will had finally become accustomed to calling her, had a son that was Evan's age named Andrew Orman, a daughter Daniel's age named Joy Alex, and another five-year old some named Parker Shigeru. Andrew was particularly feisty and rebellious, much like his mother had been at his age. He enjoyed adventure. Andrew took on his mother's physical side, short and thin. He was a little too small to hold a sword, but his father never seemed to notice. Joy was more like a diplomat, like the perfect princess, but since Andrew was born first, the throne did not belong to her. Parker was big for his age and took after his father. He was strong and had big dreams of being a warrior.

Gilan and Jenny had an eight year old daughter named Cosette Sydney. She was the perfect mix of her mother and father. She had Gilan's hair and eyes and Jenny's size and attitude. She worked with her mother in the kitchen, making up crazy names for dishes Jenny cooked and spreading smiles through their restaurant. Gilan lived with his wife and daughter in the living quarters of their restaurant while the Treatys got the cabin.

Evan came out of the cabin, red-faced with fury.

"Daniel was in my room, again!" She tattle tailed.

"And that is so important that you scared away our dinner for tonight?"

Evanlyn rolled her eyes. "Did you not hear me? Daniel was in my room."

"You guys share a room!" Will replied in exasperation.

"Yeah, but he was on my side of the room!" Evan argued, "can't he have any manners?"

"Go to your room. We'll talk later." Will pushed past Evan into the cabin.

"No."

Will whipped around to face his daughter, struggling to contain his fury.

"Evanlyn Pauline Treaty, you will go to your room. Now."

Evan rolled her eyes and groaned at her father.

"I did nothing wrong!" She shouted, "I hate you!"

MEANWHILE  
Andrew was practicing with his sword, not that he was very hot at it, but his father apparently knew he was going to be a knight. He  
had already been berated today for trying to escape into the forest. Andrew loved watching Will and Gilan practice, especially on  
those rare occasions that Evan got to come. Watching them pull back the strings on those massive longbows of theirs with such  
ease. He longed to be a Ranger. Andrew's lithe firm and short figure,much like his mother's,made him not as great at the sword  
as he could be,but perfect to be a Ranger. This was the first time he had been caught. Gilan dragged him back to the castle  
before he could get another word in.

Andrew took another sloppy setting with his sword. The wood rebounded and slapped him in his calf. Stifling a gasp of pain, Andrew put down his practice sword in the weapons shed. In there, something caught his eye.

A bow and arrow.

He carefully and sneakily removed the bow from its peg and the quiver from its hook. Using the same technique he had seen the  
Rangers use, Andrew strung the bow and knocked an arrow.

The target was about twenty-five meters away from him. Looking down the shaft of the arrow, Andrew aimed. He pulled back  
the heavy draw weight with all of his might, released, and the arrow soared, hitting the target right outside the bullseye.

A stinging pain wracked the young prince's arm as the bow-string slapped his exposed flesh.

"Owwwwwww!" He growled at himself. He rubbed his arm angrily as he retrieved his arrow.

Unstringing the bow and replacing it, along with the quiver, on its hook, Andrew snuck inside.

What he failed to notice was Gilan watching him from the shadows.

"But he's the Prince!" Horace argued. Gilan had asked to speak with him about his son, with the king in presence.

"Sir, Andrew has come to watch Will and I practice often. We notice him, because we are trained, but Evan never has. He is  
wonderful at unseen movement,a natural, really. I saw him shoot. He nearly made a bullseye! Plus, he doesn't seem to be  
enjoying sword practice."

"One day he will be king. Andrew can't be a Ranger and the king!"

"Gilan looked up. "Oh, really? Has he had his crown inauguration, yet?"

Horace frowned. The crown inauguration is a ceremony where the teenage prince or princess accepts the role as future king and Crown Prince. "No, but he will soon!"

Andrew entered the room. He had listened from the outside of the king's chambers, but he did not have the courage to  
enter until now.

"Father," he said, fuming, "what if I don't want to be the king?"

Will sat on the porch with his wife. The kids had gone to sleep, well, Daniel had. Evan was sitting on the couch inside reading a  
book her mother had gotten her. She was not the biggest fan of reading, but did at night sometimes to pass the time.

"Evan got me so mad today," Will began.

Alyss held up her forefinger in a type of warning to be quiet.

"What she said was not necessary," she began.

Will opened his mouth to agree, but Alyss continued.

"But what you said wasn't, either."

Will was taken aback."I have told her too many times she can't be loud when I'm working."

"All you were doing is hunting, and we had enough for supper tonight anyways," Alyss paused, letting the sense sink in, "she's  
fourteen. It's about time she gets some privacy."

"It's about time she learns to respect to father!"

Alyss nodded. "I agree, especially if you are going to be her  
mentor."

Will stepped back. "Whoa whoa whoa, who said she's going to be a Ranger?"  
"Me, Gilan, Halt, Evan, and face it Will, somewhere deep down inside, you know she could never be a Courier."

Horace appeared on the Treaty door step the next morning. He looked disheveled and confused, an odd makeup for someone of his  
status.

"What's wrong?" Will asked in a type of voice much like the looks of Horace.

"I could say the same about you," Horace replied.

"Let's just say what's wrong at the same time to get it over with."

Will nodded. "One, two, three..."

"Evanlyn wants to be a Ranger."

"Andrew wants to be a Ranger."

They said in unison.

The two fathers looked at each other, and their eyes widened with worry.

**R&R!**

**~NerdyAndIKnowIt  
**


	2. When Duty Changes

**Okay, I was planning on posting this earlier, but then inspiration struck while at a bowling alley looking at people's names on the screen (creepy, right?). So, bare with me an enjoy the twist!**

**I don't own Ranger's Apprentice.**

Keeley closed her eyes as the plate of food was set in front of her. Her stomach felt queasy and her knee was bouncing absentmindedly. Fiona looked down at her.

"Keeley, you need to eat, today is a big day!"

Keeley let a thin smile appear on her face. "I'm not hungry."

Fiona rolled her eyes. "You're just nervous."

As little as she wanted to be, Keeley was extremely nervous. Living in the Redmont ward was hard enough, considering she was the youngest in her age group by almost six months. She had brown hair with occasional blonde streaks and brown hair. Her friends in the ward told her smile was amazing, making everyone happy and welcome, even if she was young and short. Today was the choosing day. Keeley, who was only fourteen and a half, was nervous. She had no clue who would want such a young ward to be their apprentice. Everyone else was at least fifteen years old.

Keeley had a few options of what she wanted to be. When she had been given to the ward, Keeley was a baby. She was given a blanket and a note as soon as she was old enough to understand. It read,

_Keeley, daughter,_

_I am so sorry for what we had to do. It was necessary. We had to do it. Your mother and my careers are demanding, and when we had twins, we didn't know what to do. We were scared. We could only dream of the best for you. You were born second, almost two hours after your sister. I can't tell you her name or my name or your mother's name. You will know when the time is right. The ward is the only place I can trust you to be safe. Your sister doesn't know about you. She will learn when the time is right.  
_

_I want you to know we are alive. We are waiting. When we believe you are ready, we will be at the ward waiting for you.  
_

_Your mother and I love you with all our hearts and we pray every night that you will love us when we come to get you.  
_

_I love you. Please keep waiting,  
_

_Daddy  
_

Oh, and there's one more thing about Keeley that sets her apart from the other wards.

Keeley was blind.

She had been trained her whole life to walk using a type of long cane to "see" what was in front of her. However, her friends had to read things aloud to her and help her with her assignments, only making her seem more helpless. Reading aloud was good for Keeley, though. along with losing her sight, she had a gift. Keeley could remember every single word, every paragraph, line, page, and letter of any book that had been read to her since she was five. It was stressful, but she had grown used to her astounding memory. Everyone thought she would be a Courier. Keeley had been given a last name, Fisher, but she was sure it was a fake.

At that moment, the baron's secretary came into the ward.

"Students, peers, please line up for the procession into the baron's quarters."

Fiona led Keeley over to the line, where she then lined up tallest to shortest. Fiona was right in front of her and no one behind her, so, keeping one hand on her cane and the other on the end of her friend's blouse, Keeley made her way to the Baron's quarters.

_Here goes nothing._

Will approached the Castle of Redmont warily. He had not been back to his hometown since he had been transferred several years ago. Baron Arald was holding a choosing day today, just happening to be the reason he was visiting today.

Alyss and Will had discussed going to get him leaving in secret several times, wondering how the village folk of Redmont would take it.

After a long, hard discussion between him and Horace, Will finally decided that it would be fine.

Will tethered Tug in the stables. He had made it this far without anyone noticing his arrival. Now, the stable boy saw him and ran to announce his arrival.

"Hey!" Will called after him. The boy spun around. He knew one false move and a "dark curse" would fall on him forever. Will tossed a silver coin to the boy's feet.

"Keep quiet."

The boy picked up the coin and nodded, running in the opposite direction to where the stable keeper was calling him.

Will continued into the Castle, bouncing in the shadows until her reached his destination.

The Baron's office.

Will ever so slowly opened the door, coming in inconspicuously like Halt had done with him on his choosing day. Taking a place across the room, Will's eyes darted under his cloak. He saw many wards, five in total, but the one he was looking for was out of sight. Will nodded inwardly. She was probably at the end of the line.

The first apprentice got his assignment, battleschool. The second and third became diplomats, and finally, she was in sight.

And Will was amazed by what he saw.

Keeley could sense another presence in the office, but no one made note of it. Keeley allowed herself to relax. She often felt people watching her.

"Next!" The secretary called. She could feel Fiona pulling away from her to stand on the opposite side of the room. Keeley cleared her throat and stepped forward.

"Keeley," she said, "Keeley Fisher, my lord."

Keeley detected a smile in the baron's voice as he replied, "And your preference?"

She thought for a moment before she replied, "Courier, my lord?"

"Lady Dalia?"

There was a pause before Lady Dalia spoke.

"How would she read her assignments and debate if she is blind?" Keeley could sense doubt in her words.

"I have an extraordinary memory," Keeley quickly replied, "I can remember every word, page, book and line of every book that has been read to me since I was five."

Keeley heard the faint whispers of suspicion throughout the room, and she knew what she had to do.

"The Emperor's Foe," Keeley began, "by Edward Buggins, page one, 'It was a deep cold that chilled the heart of his processor, darkening the core of his soul. Flintol was a small town drenched by a deep night, and chill that could numb your fingers and shake your spine. Thy peaceful one, thy soulful one, thy with no weaker hea-"

Lady Daliah cut her off.

"Page 84, line 6."

"Seeing the morning light seeping through the window on the south wall, where the sun rose in these parts, thy soul leap with joy. Darkness had enshrouded Flintol for some years-"

"Page 104, line 15."

"It was a slow decent into the deepest night of a thousand years, a cold hard grip of a hand ceasing the processor..."

Lady Dalia held up a hand for Keeley to stop, but, remembering she was blind, she said, "Okay, I've heard enough." Keeley stood in the stunned silence for what felt like an eternity until Lady Dalia finally spoke.

"Keeley," she began, "You have an outstanding gift, but I think that your blindness would be a show of weakness, so the answer is no."

Keeley nodded sadly, while on the inside, she knew what was happening. She was being held low again for her blindness.

"Do you have any other preferences?" the Baron pondered.

Keeley shook her head once again, "There is nothing else I could do because of my disa-"

"Baron Arald." The unfamiliar voice rang through the room. Keeley jumped, wondering who this stranger was.

"Ranger Will Treaty!" Arald exclaimed, "What brings you to Redmont?"

Keeley heard the faint rustle of paper, and she assumed Will had handed him a letter. After a few moments of tense silence, Baron Arald spoke.

"Very well," he said, professionally, "Wards, you are to report to your assignments by eight tomorrow morning, Keeley, please gather your belongings and come right back."

A stunned Keeley felt Fiona take her hand and began to lead her towards the door. Noticing she was being helped, Keeley shook Fiona away and used her walking stick to make her way to the ward. Fiona used to be offended by Keeley's intolerance to help, but after a discussion, Fiona firmly understood that Keeley meant no offense and just wanted to find her own way, be as normal as possible. As they entered the room, Fiona began helping Keeley pack up.

"Do you think this is what I think it is?" she asked Keeley excitedly.

"No way!" Keeley replied, "There is no way Ranger Will Treaty is my father. He's a celebrity for Pete's sake! Most likely, he's escorting me somewhere to find an apprenticeship."

Fiona nodded. "If you say so, but wouldn't that be cool! Will Treaty!"

After a sad hug and a few tears, Fiona sent Keeley on her way up to the castle. As she approached the baron's office once again, Keeley felt a surge of nervousness, but swallowed it and opened the doors.

"Keeley!" the baron greeted, "How nice to see you! Come on in and take a seat!" She used her stick to find the nearest chair and sat down. It took her the same mount of time it took for a sighted person to walk across the room and sit down. She had gotten good at normal things like that.

"Keeley," Baron Arald began, "I'm guessing you know who Will Treaty is, right?"

Keeley nodded solemnly and turned to the chair she knew Will was sitting in. "How do you do?"

"Good," said Will quickly, "And you?"

"Fine."

"So, Will," the baron said, "Would you like to explain why you are here in Redmont?"

Keeley heard the ranger take a deep breath before he said,

"I am your father."

**Ooooooooh! Do you like it? I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but I had to change what I had written because I just loved this idea! R&R!**

**~NerdyAndIKnowIt  
**


	3. When Duty is Forgiven and Not So Much

**I thought I would try to update as quickly as possible...  
**

**IMPORTANT AN BELOW!**

**I don't own Ranger's Apprentice.**

For a moment, Keeley didn't know what to say.

Will Treaty, _the _Will Treaty was her father.

The sound of the baron getting up from his chair brought Keeley back to reality.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two to... catch up, a little, eh?"

With that, he left his office.

Keeley realized she had risen to her feet and so had Will, her father. After a few moments of tense silence, Will spoke.

"Keeley, I am so sorry for leaving you, it had to be do-"

Will felt a crushing embrace surround him and heard faint sobs in his shoulder. Keeley had rushed forward, dropping her walking cane in the process and engulfed Will in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you..." she told Will between sobs, "Thank you... so much."

Will didn't know what to say, but hugged her back.

After several moments of embrace, Will and Keeley separated and sat down.

"So how was life at the ward?" Will asked, hoping he would not regret his decision.

"It was great," Keeley replied, "Everyone was really nice and helped me when I needed it and stood back when I didn't. We all were like a big family."

Will smiled. "I'm glad. Do you have everything with you?"

Keeley nodded and smiled broadly. Today was the best day of her life.

(*)

Will and Keeley saddled their horses for the long ride to Araluen.

Keeley had trained her horse from a young age to be able to get her places by following a lead horse, so she simply gave Dasher the command to follow Tug, and he stepped him behind him, their hoove-steps falling in perfect unison. Keeley rode confidently, even without her sight.

"So, how is life being blind?" Will asked his daughter casually

"It's fine," she said, "but it's hard remembering when I wasn't blind."

Will turned around in his saddle. "What do you mean?"

"I was perfectly normal until I turned four," Keeley began, "That's when it all went downhill. One day I was sighted, woke up the next day blind. Everyone thought I was infectious, but after the healer proved I wasn't, that he had seen this before. So, life is what it is."

Will nodded to himself. He opened his mouth to ask another question, but Keeley beat him to it.

"Enough about me, what about you? Like, what do you look like?"

Will described himself in detail, making sure his daughter would have a vivid image of him.

"You sound like me!" Keeley laughed.

She asked him questions about what life is like in Araluen, his childhood, what her family is like. All in all, she may look like Will, but she acts like Alyss, the perfect Courier.

She asked him another question.

"What?" Will answered, torn from his thoughts. She laughed.

"I said, what is my twin's name? What is she like?"

Will smiled. "Her name is Evanlyn, Evan for short. She wants to be a Ranger, but.."

Will's voice trailed off, and Keeley didn't push an answer. She understood that Will didn't want to delve into the topic.

"So, what does she look like?"

Will let out the breath he had held, then took in another.

"Um, well... you see..." His voice trailed off again.

"What?" Keeley pushed.

"Well... you two are... identical."

(*)

Evan was out in the woods, up a tree when her father appeared around a dip in the trail.

Behind him rode another stranger, but from this distance, Evanlyn could not make out who it was.

She scrambled down the tree and ran back to the cabin to alert her mother and brother that her dad was home.

Alyss ran outside along with Daniel. Andrew soon came around from the opposite side of the cabin. He had been with Gilan, who soon followed, working on making a bow and arrows. It took a lot of convincing, but Sir Horace finally agreed to it, claiming Andrew needed to become proficient in several skills. Andrew had been delighted, coming out into the woods every day to practice.

"Dad!" Daniel called, running to give Will a hug as he dismounted his horse. That's when Evan got a good look at his companion.

She looked exactly like herself.

"Dad..."

Evan's voice trailed off as the stranger dismounted her horse and took a short uneasy step, reaching for a stick strapped onto the saddle. It was long, like a walking stick, but thin and bouncy like a branch.

One more thing... her eyes were closed.

"Will... what's going on?" The girl asked uneasily.

Will's eyes met his daughter, Evan, and saw the confusion.

"Evie, meet your twin sister Keeley."

(*)

Andrew whipped around to Evan and saw the disbelief in her expression. She shook her head.

"No way, this girl may look like me, but she is not my sister."

A sympathetic look settled on Alyss's face, and Evanlyn turned on her.

"Please! Tell him it's not true!"

She smiled sadly, not liking this turn of events.

"Evan, Keeley is your sister."

Tears began to well up in her eyes, tears of anger.

"If she's my twin, then why have you never told me about her?"

Will opened his mouth to answer, but Evanlyn was already gone.

Andrew frowned and started after Evan, but Gilan caught his shoulder.

"Give her some time to warm up. She just needs to be alone."

Andrew nodded and turned back to Keeley and Will.

_Oh man, she is the picture perfect image of Evan!_

Her brown eyes and hair with faint streaks of gold, her slim figure, the way she spoke, her smile...

_She's beautiful..__._

Andrew cut off his thoughts as they drifted off towards Evan.

"So, Keeley, where are you from?"

Keeley turned around right to where Andrew was standing.

"I lived in the Redmont ward." Her voice held and air of fluency and dignity that was not like that of Evan. She seemed confident and sharp-tongued, and was much like her mother in personality. Unlike Evan, who was antisocial and dry humored like her father, but was determined and sharp-witted.

That's the kind of girl Andrew liked.

"Cool."

Will lead Keeley over to Andrew.

"Keeley, this is Andrew, Andrew, meet Keeley."

They shook hands rather well, which Andrew considered quite odd for a blind person to do.

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too."

_This is going to be interesting..._

*******IMPORTANT AN*********

**Okay everyone, I am so sorry! **

**I will be giving up FanFiction for Lent this year (great sacrifice!) and will not be updating or reviewing until Easter, so I hope this is not to bad of a cliffhanger!**

**See you soon!**

**~RangerNinja**


	4. When Duty is Encouraged

**Everyone, I know what you are all thinking...**

**"RangerNinja! You're back from the dead...but it's not Easter, yet..."**

**I know, I know, but I am not breaking my Lenten resolution. I am simply creating a fiction in the bible section and am writing a prayer a day throughout lent.**

**On with the story,eh?**

_When Duty Is Encouraged_

Evanlyn ran until she could run no more. Fury boiled inside of her,threatening to let loose. Evan could not believe her parents, especially her mother,would keep such a secret from their own daughter, the twin's twin herself! Frustrated, she collapsed on the ground underneath a tree, mind tuned to her own thoughts.

Never would Evan had considered she had a twin. She was bewildered that her parents would lie to her about something so important as her own twin! And why tell her now! Life was hard enough with this whole Ranger versus Courier business! Now, they had to make it worse!

Evanlyn almost didn't notice the soft footsteps coming from behind her, but she did, and she spun around, dagger in hand.

"Whoa, Whoa,Whoa, hold your horses."

Evan lowered her knife at the familiar voice. "Andrew."

* * *

Keeley looked down in embarrassment. She did not know to react to sister's sudden departure, followed by Andrew. There was obviously something going on between her twin and the polite boy. She jumped at a soft hand on her shoulder, which was instantly withdrawn.

"Sorry," said a feminine voice, which Keeley guessed belonged to her mother, Alyss.

"It's alright," Keeley replied kindly,"I'm just not used to it yet."

After a few moments of calm silence, Alyss spoke again.

"I'm sorry about Evanlyn." Keeley shrugged.

"I don't blame her," She replied, "it is a big change."

Alyss smiled to herself and went to take Keeley's bag from her.

"I'll help you carry this," she said.

Keeley leaned away with a slight smile on her face. "No, thanks. I can manage."

Alyss nodded, then remembered her daughter was blind and said, "Okay." She knew what it was like to be underestimated and could not imagine the stress it put on the blind girl.

"At least help me find your way to the cabin."

Keeley giggled and accepted Alyss' hand on her shoulder. Feeling around with her stick, Keeley adjusted to the change in environment quickly, as she had been taught to. Alyss helped her into Evanlyn's room.

"You and Evan are going to have to share a room for a while," Alyss said, regretfully, "We just had to make another room for Daniel."

"Daniel?" Keeley pondered at the unusual name, and Alyss remembered that she had not seen Daniel when Will had arrived home.

"He's at a friend's house, tonight," Alyss replied, "Can I get you anything?"

Keeley shook her head. "No, I've got all I need," she replied as Alyss started to leave the room, "Oh, and thank you, thank you so much."

* * *

Evan returned to her seat beneath the tree, and Andrew retired next to her. She looked down at her feet, not knowing what to say. She knew she had made herself look like a fool back there, and Andrew probably thought the same. Dreadfully, Andrew cleared his throat.

"Evan, I know what you are thinking."

Evanlyn looked up, heat in her eyes. "Why? Why would my parents lie to me, then bring this goody-goody who looks exactly like me into my home to take my place? What did I ever do to them?"

Andrew sighed and looked his friend in the eyes. "Think for a moment, Evan. What has this girl gone through?" When Evan didn't answer, he continued, "She's blind, for Pete's sake! She has lived without parents her whole life. I don't know about you, but, while it may seem like it right know, I'm sure you have it better than she had it, and she is pure thankful to have a family she can call her own."

"How would you know that?!" Evan shouted, rising to her feet, "How do you know what she's been through? Haven't I been through a lot? My mother is always busy, my father barely knows me! Know, some blind girl is just going to waltz on in and steal my place in the family!"

"Is that how you really feel?" Andrew asked softly, rising to his feet, too, "Keeley is not 'some blind girl', she is your twin. You might as well give her a seed of a chance, because she has obviously given you one."

Evanlyn paused for a moment and looked down at her feet. She considered her options and realized she was wrong. Keeley had obviously been through a lot in her life, and it may be worth her while to give her a chance.

"You're right," Evan replied, "Let's just go home."

Andrew nodded and they began a calm walk home, Andrew's hand across Evan's shoulders.

**Sorry. This chappie is short, but it really was a bit of a filler. Action should be coming soon.**

**HEADS UP! This fanfiction may become a Brotherband Chronicles/Ranger's Apprentice Crossover if I stick to plan, so be expecting it! It will be awesome!**

**By it, I mean the story.**

**Ah, it's great to be back in business.**

**R&R!**

**~RangerNinja**


	5. When Duty is Explained

**Okay, this chapter should be longer. **

**See you at the double bar line!**

**Wow. I just ruined that, didn't I?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice.**

* * *

_When Duty is Explained  
_

Evan knocked another arrow onto her bow and watched it fly, slamming onto the bulls-eye. The target quivered at the sudden impact, then again at the repetitive shots fired from Evanlyn's bow.

Keeley observed with interest, hearing the arrow reach its mark. She clapped politely as Evan put down her bow.

"How did you do?" Keeley asked, curious. She had never observed a Ranger- no, Ranger's daughter- shooting before.

"Three bulls-eyes, but barely." Evan's brow creased with concentration. "Forgot to factor in the wind speed..."

"That's wonderful!" Keeley exclaimed, "How could you possibly hit three bulls-eyes that quickly? It takes you just as much time to shoot three arrows as it would take me to knock a single arrow!"

Evan shrugged. "Taught from a young age. I got my first bow for my eleventh birthday."

"So you are going to be a Ranger?" Keeley inquired, remembering the awkward moment that had come up when speaking to her father about Evanlyn on the way to Araluen.

A sigh escaped Evan's lips. "If Dad would allow me." She collapsed on the tree trunk next to the one Keeley was sitting on. "I've always wanted to be a Ranger, but Dad doesn't want me to get work. He jumps at every opportunity for me to learn about diplomacy, but never can... you know... take a hint."

Keeley nodded. She had gone through this when she had first become blind...

* * *

_"Keeley, sweetie, can I have the finger paint please?" Lady Riata asked sweetly.  
_

_"But- but Fiona and Ben have paint." She just didn't understand._

_"Honey, you aren't...ready for that yet."_

* * *

_"Okay, classes are dismissed," Sir Dexter said, closing his book loudly, "Do as you wish, stay out of the kitchen."  
_

_The wardmates feverishly rushed out of the classroom, Keeley trailing at the behind._

_"Hey!" Ben called, "Who wants to play 'kick the cup'?" Kick the cup was a game the ward had devised. The students would divide into two teams. A cup would be placed directly in the middle of the field with two goal posts on either side of the field. The goal was to get the cup to the goal posts, but you could not use your hands. _

_The wards rushed to the field. Keeley turned to follow, but Fiona held her back._

_"Come on," Keeley urged. Shrugging, Fiona followed._

_They lined up against the wall to pick teams. One captain would choose, then the other until there were no players left to be chosen. The best players went first, Eddie, Rachael, and Marcus, followed by the regular people, until the teams were even. _

_With one person left on the wall._

_"You can have Keeley," said Ben, gesturing to Hayden._

_"No, it's fine," he remarked, "You take her."_

* * *

"Evan, you need to tell Dad how you feel," Keeley replied, "You know as well as I do how bad our father is at empathizing. That's the way Rangers are. The only way to get them to understand you is to _make_ them understand you."

There was a pause as Evan nodded slowly. "Yeah, that makes sense." Evan's memories recalled several instances where that piece of advice would have been helpful.

"So," Evan continued, "What do you want to do, like, as a job?"

"Well, I asked the Redmont diplomat if I could be her apprentice."

"How did that go?" Evan asked excitedly. This could be her excuse not to be a Courier!

"She was unsure. Apparently, my blindness would show as a sign of weakness, even with my memory."

"What memory?" Evanlyn questions, piqued.

Keeley looked at Evan in confusion. "I haven't explained that to you, yet?" At Evan's hushed no, she explained.

"I have an outstanding memory. I can remember everything I have heard or felt since I was five."

Evan raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" she replied, a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

Keeley raised an eyebrow back. "Try me."

Evanlyn thought for a moment, then answered. "What were the exact words I said to my parents when I first met you?"

Keeley giggled and replied, "Easy. "No way, this girl may look like me, but she is not my sister.' Then, you must have turned to Mom or someone and said, 'Please! Tell him it's not true!' And when Mom agreed with Dad, you said 'If she's my twin, then why have you never told me about her?'. After that, you stormed off to who knows where." Keeley paused for a moment, a wry smile creeping up her face. "I must say, Andrew was very quick to follow you. If it weren't for Gilan, he would have been right on your tail."

Evan's face blushed at the mention of her relationship with Andrew. "Yeah... well... I mean... I've known him for a while... he's a good friend of mine... you know..." her voice trailed of as she realized she was babbling, and, for once, Evan was thankful Keeley was blind.

On the other hand, Keeley had grown wonderful at detecting emotion through vocal tones, and replied, "Yeah, that's why," in an eerily sarcastic tone. Evan frowned and playfully punched her twin in the shoulder, who collapsed on the forest floor laughing.

The giggles eventually subsided, and Keeley continued to speak. "Oh, come on! You two are so great for ecach other! Who knows? You both want to be Rangers, and Will and Gilan won't be able to keep track of the Special Task Force much longer, being senior Rangers and Commandants and all." She shrugged at her own proposition, and Evan moaned loudly, with a hint of humor.

"Payback..." Evan murmured in Keeley's face, "Is a bull."

"s-eye!" Keeley threw in, giggling at her own joke. The two sisters sat in friendly company, forgetting the day that they had hated each other.

* * *

**Awwww! Sisterly love! I am really excited with where this story is going! If you haven't noticed, I changed my summary to fit my latest idea...  
**

**My plot is like a ranger-ninja...**

**YOU NEVER SEE IT COMING!**

**R&R!**

**~RangerNinja (you will not see me!)**


	6. When Duty is Accepted

**Thanks to all of my continued viewers! Below are some responses to reviews I have gotten.**

**FarmersDaughter(chapter1)****- Thank you so much!**

**Dr. Merlin(chapter2)****- I will (and did!)**

**jellyfish1234(chapter2)****- I agree, and thanks for reading!**

**FarmersDaughter(chapter2)****- Thank you for your continued support! I don't know what else inspired me. Just seeing the name 'Keeley' set the ball rolling, and, somehow, it came to me! LOL!**

**Boo(chapter2)****- Thank you.**

**Savannah Silverstone(chapter3)****- Thanks for hanging on for me... seems like I have lost readers over the past month.**

**FarmersDaughter(chapter3)****- Thanks! Glad to be writing again, and, on the topic of love, you just have to keep waiting...**

**Guest(chapter3)****- Thanks!**

**Savannah Silverstone(chapters4and5)****- Brotherband is awesome! You will love it, and thanks! Sorry that there was such a time jump in that past chapter, but I realized I need to get to the point (the real conflict doesn't start until the main characters are 16!) I am really busy, so I try to get to the computer when I can, and that's usually for about fifteen minutes to a half hour (if any!) on regular days, so edits are the least of my priorities. I just want to get the story to the people! Thankfully, I'm on break, so I can be more careful!**

**FarmersDaughter(chapters4and5)-****Thanks for your support for my BBC idea! So excited to continue!  
**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranger's Apprentice.**

* * *

_When Duty is Declined_**  
**

* * *

Today was Andrew's fifteenth birthday, and the day he would have to accept his future throne. Andrew looked out at the crowd. It seemed like the entire fief was there. His gaze wandered and his mind wavered.

_No! _Andrew told himself, _You need to focus._

"Presenting Prince Andrew of Araluen, heir to the throne of Crown Princess Cassandra and Sir Horace!" the herald rang, loud and clear, calling the crowd to a silence. Andrew walked across the dining hall as a silent hush fell over the crowd, peeking out towards the assembly, Andrew caught sight of Will and his family towards the back of the hall. Lady Alyss and Gilan sat st the front of the crowd, necessary due to their important roles to the castle. Andrew's vision swam at the magnanimous number of civilians that had gathered to see Andrew accept the throne. King Duncan stood and walked to Andrew, stopping about two paces away from the young prince.

"We gather here today for the coronation of Araluen's future crown prince. Let all those present serve as witness." The king turned to Andrew, who stood up straight through his nervousness.

"Prince Andrew, do you understand that by accepting the responsibilities as crown prince, you must serve Araluen, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Andrew solemnly replied.

"Will you stand by your vow of service as long as you may live?"

"I will."

"Prince Andrew Altman or Araluen, heir to the throne of Crown Princess Cassandra and Sir Horace, do you accept the future role of Crown Prince of Araluen?"

Andrew took a deep, shaky breath. Letting it out, he said, "I humbly decline the position of Crown Prince to the Kingdom of Araluen, your majesty."

A loud gasp engulfed the crowd, followed by stiff gossiping on the topic. Andrew began to feel warm in the cheeks, but he forced the blush down as the king quieted the crowd. He turned to his grandson.

"Under what conditions do you decline the throne?"

Taking another deep breath and stealing a glance at Gilan, Andrew replied, "I want to be a Ranger."

This caused even more disruption among the assembly. The only people who remained unsurprised were Halt, Will, Alyss, Gilan, Cassie, Horace, and the king himself. This was discussed before the ceremony, but the crown coronation is was still a mandatory formality. After the crowd settled as much as it was going to, King Duncan continued.

"Do we have a second?"

Gilan stood and addressed the king.

"I second. Having seen the prince act, I do believe he has the potential to be a Ranger. I will accept Andrew as my apprentice."

King Duncan nodded. "Very well." He turned back to Andrew, "Prince Andrew, do you agree to abide by the terms of a declination by being stripped of your title as prince and all right to the throne, except in ex-urgent circumstances?"

"I do."

"Is life as a Ranger sufficient trade for life on the throne?"

"It is."

The king paused for dramatic effect and continued. "It is beyond my power to declare you a Ranger, so," King Duncan turned to the crowd, "all rise." The crowd stiffly stood, no one liking where this ceremony had gone. "Does the assembly stand as witness for the events taken place on this fifteenth anniversary of the birth of Prince Andrew Altman?"

"We do," the crowd coolly replied.

"Then, Prince Andrew, I hereby strip you of your title and right to the throne. Let this day be marked in the books! Hear! Hear!"

"Hear! Hear!" The assembly chorused.

Andrew grinned as he was beckoned by his parents to sit with them at the head of the table for the last time, but he didn't care. He was going to be a Ranger.

* * *

Will settle on the front porch, bloated from the festivities and food that had taken place after Andrew's declination. He had finally gotten some time to think now that Daniel was too stuffed to stay awake, Keeley and Alyss were working on sightless education, and Evan was fishing at the stream. Being a Ranger was hectic, even if he shared the fief with Gilan, and having a crazy, question asking son (any similarities?), a headstrong, proud daughter, and another blind, polite, intelligent daughter didn't make his life any easier. But they were worth it. Will's children were everything for him, and he would easily snap his bowstring and be chased by an axemen to the edge of a cliff for them.

The Halt side of Will's mind took over. _You're getting sentimental._

As if on cue to save Will from his own mind, Evan tread across the clearing, leaving Carrot in the stables and retrieving her catch, two plump trout and a beautiful river fish. Evan looked at peace as she made her way through the forest, as if the woods were her home. Evan sent a short wave to her father as she went to enter the cabin, but Will stopped her.

"Sit."

Evan looked startled for a moment, but she had learned long ago not to disobey her father. Trees are not beds. After a few moments of tense silence, Evanlyn spoke.

"Dad... there's something I need to talk to you about..."

Will held up a hand to cut her off. "You want to be a Ranger."

Evan started with surprise. "How did you know?"

Will laughed, "I've seen you when Gilan and I practice. You're happy. And when you're happy, I'm happy."

"Thanks, Dad."

Will raised an eyebrow. She won't thank her father tomorrow.

"Training starts tomorrow." Evan nodded fiercely, getting up to give Will a hug.

"Wait, there's one more thing I need to say." Evanlyn sat down and focused as much of her attention as she could on her father's words.

"Your mother and I grew up in the wards. We didn't have any parents to turn to. We only had each other. I don't want you to feel alone. Always know you can talk to your mother and I if something is going on. Promise?"

Evan nodded, letting her father's words sink in. "Promise."

They shared a sweet hug and headed inside, the sharp weight off her shoulders.

* * *

**I know, I know, this took me forever. I didn't want to write this chapter. I should be much better at updating now that the plot is moving along. Thanks! R&R!  
**

**~RangerNinja**


End file.
